Touch sensors are known in the art for controlling devices through a user interface or man-machine interface. Touch sensors may work by reacting to the capacitance introduced by a user's finger, or to a change in capacitance caused by the presence of a user's finger.
The front view of an exemplary capacitive touch panel is schematically illustrated in FIG. 6. It includes two layers, a layer labelled “1” and a layer labelled “2”. The capacitive components of layer “1” are connected to each other vertically. The capacitive components of layer “2” are connected to each other horizontally. Layer labelled “3” is an insulating plane. This provides a matrix structure enabling to obtain the X and Y coordinates of the location where a user touches the display. It also enables so-called multitouch applications, i.e. applications wherein the users can control graphical applications with more than one finger.
The above-described layers of the exemplary touch panel may include indium tin oxide (ITO).
It is desirable to provide improved sensors, displays and methods to notably allow more flexibility in the operation of user interfaces.